messeges to Germany,Prussia, and Misagonia
by xemopandax
Summary: Misa got Germany and Prussia to answer questions from fan.YYAAYY this will be fun. rated t because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Misa sat on the couch, her pale skin standing out against the tan fabric. Her platinum hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Hazel eyes scanning of the screen of her laptop. The flat screen TV blaring on full volume on the music channel. Junk food and Dr. Pepper cans littering the carpet and coffee table.

"*GOTT VERDAMMT! VAT IS THIS MESS? MMIISSAA!" yelled a musculare blonde in the doorway with a think german accent. His hair was slicked back, ready for the day, with his bright blue eyes glared at the young woman on the sofa. his outfit of the day a white butten down, its sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of clean jeans.

"HOLY SHIT!"yelled a lean platinum with a slightly nasaly voice , behind the other man. His ruby eyes wide as he looked around the room. His black hoodie unzipped to see the plain red-t shirt. Black jean lightly huging his hips to stay in place with a red chain hanging from his belt loops

Misa lifted her headfrom the computer to look at the men, her eyes lighting up. "GERMANY!PRUSSIA!" she said happily, a wide smile on her face.

Germany's eye twiched at the look, it reminded him of italy, the look of innocents . He crossed his arms and walked to Misa, breathing in deeply with every step to stay calm. When he reached the couch he loomed over her, his eyes hard "Misa, clean this up. Bruder and I have to put the groceries."

A mischievous smirk strech across the misagonians face."Only if you and Prussia will answer fan questions on fanfic with me."

Prussia ran over to misa and tackel hugging her off the couch, saying "Ze awesome Prussia will do it for Misa!" and running to his room to get Gilbird

Misa Laughed and look up at germany, who looked like he was thinking. His arm fell to his side as he sighed. He knew if he said no then she would't clean the living room, she would pull the italian card and start crying.

"*Deutschland?" Misa said, her voice filled with hope. Germany sighed again and streched his hand out to help her up.

"...*Geldstrafe, but only if you clean you room too." He said as Misa squealed and hugged him. Germany just patted her head, a light blush on his cheeks

As misa pulled away, germany asked "Are you going to make rules?" his eyes not look at Misa.

Missa giggled and pinched Germanys cheek "aaww~ your so cute! And no, im sure people know their boundaries." A huge smile on her face as Germany blushed more.

"What did the awesome me miss?" Prussia said as he walked to the couch and sat down, putting his feet on the coffee table, Gilbird chirping loudly from Prussia's hair.

Misa through her arms out and screamed "THE AWESOME MISA GOT GERMANY TO SAY YES!"

Sooooo...PM ME AND ASK QUESTIONS TO ME(MISA) PRUSSIA AND GERMANY! YOU CAN ASK US ANY THING! Even dares! But know when you go to far. Also Germany and prussia might not do it it they think it is inappropriate. And we will have visitors..im not sure when but we will.

Sorry if i got the german wrong i used google.

Sorry if my grammer sucks.

*god dammit

*germany?

*fine

See you later


	2. Chapter 2

Misa was in the kitchen, watching Germany cook dinner, when her phone went off. 'I'm sexy and I know it' filling the quiet room, with Misa yell/sing along and dancing. Germany looked over his shoulder and shakes his head. 'she may have German in her blood, but she acts like Prussia' he thought as he sirs the chicken stroganoff for dinner. When the song ended Misa pulled out her phone, the screen glowing the words 'new message'. She unlocked it her blue iphone (it being lock because of Prussia) and scanned the message. "PRUSSIA! GET YOU LAZY ASS IN HERE!" she yelled as she layed her feet on the chair next to her. "why do you and west always yell at the awesome me?" Prussia said as he walked into the kitchen, a beer in his hand. "Because there is something about you that makes people want to yell at you." Misa stated matter-of-factly, nodding her head. Prussia glared at Misa the awesome him should not have to deal with this. "So you got a question." Misa said fiddling with her phone. "from a chick named 'that one awkward chick', she asks-" My question is for: Prussia (his awesomeness is always first)  
My question is... Prussia, do you have something for Hungary? I saw the crotch cloth episode and there seems to be something going on between you two. Thanks! Also I cosplay as Prussia at cons (yes I am a girl, problem?) so what are some Prussia tips for nailing the awesomeness? When Misa was done talking, a spit take of beer went everywhere. Misa and Germany froze, Misa in shock and Germany in anger as his once clean kitchen now a mess. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! SURE IT WAS ON THE SHOW BUT THAT'S BECOUSE THE STAFF THOUGHT IT WHOULD BE FUNNY! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY! WHY WHOULD YOU THINK THAT? EEWW! ITS GROSS JUST TALKING ABOUT IT! EEEEWWWWW!" Prussia yelled as he ran out of the room and to the basement. Misa blinked "Well that was weird. I think Hungary is nice lady." Misa said as she went to the closet to get the mop. "oh and to nail the awesomeness just dress like him you will be awesome by association."

THANKS TO THAT ONE AKWARD CHICK FOR OUR FIRST QUESTION! 


	3. Chapter 3

Misa walked down the stair, clad in a black tank, and a pair of Germany's shorts. Her white hair knotted and frizzy, her bangs covering the sun glasses she wore, a brush and comb in her hands. She walked into the living room, Germany lying on the couch, reading a book, while Prussia was taking a nap on the loveseat. Misa walked to Germany and sat in the space in-between the couch and coffee table. Germany looked up from his book, and sighed, bookmarking the page he was on and sits up.

"vhy to I have to brush your hair? Your 14 you are capable of doing on your own." He says as he takes the brush from Misa's hand.

"Because I don't want to, and if feels good when you do it" Misa mumbled, giggling of the last part because of her French blood. Picking up Germanys cell phone and checking her fanfic, for questions.

Germany shook his head, 'vhy must she always say things like that?' he thought as he worked the knots out of her hair.

"Yo, mister Germany you have a question, well so does Prussia but he's sleeping. Anyway it's from that-other-germancest-fan it says

First, hallo Prussia and Germany! How are you guys doing? Ok I have one question, now because I like torturing people, do you two have a 'thing' for each other? Because I you do, I can TOTALLY see it ;D Oh and good luck Misa! 

Misa's eyes Widened "YES GERMANCEST!" she yelled before a hand came and covered her mouth.

"I only love my bruder as just that, a bruder. Even if we have our moments it's not like that." Germany said calmly ,as her removed his hand, Misa asks this question every year. Misa pouted as se hit replay, mumbling things like 'they love each other and don't know it' or 'it will happen one day'.

Germany just continued to brush her hair, when he remembered "Oh, Misa I forgot to tell you me and Prussia have to have a meeting with my boss, so Iceland and Hong Kong are coming over later to watch you."

Misa perked up at this, Iceland and Hong Kong are her closes friends out of the countries. A smile on her lips as she felt Germany put the brush down, stood up and walked behind the love seat. She put her right hand on his shoulder and the left on his legs, and pushed. Prussia woke with a loud shout of 'WHAT THE FUCK' and dropped the floor. Misa looked at him and her smile grew.

"You mad, bro?" she said as she tiled her head. When she saw Prussia rush to his feet, she ran giggling madly, knowing he was chasing her.

Sorry it took me ssoo long I was at my grams and then we have to pick up my New Guinea pig, Gilbert, from sues and woo to busy.

Anyway next chapter will have Iceland and Hong Kong. So ask question to them too. Also one person can ask more than one question.

I NEED QUESTIONS!

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
